


Criminal

by Candy1



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Banana Fish AU Week 2020, Based On A Britney Spears Song, Drama & Romance, M/M, Soft Okumura Eiji, Song: Criminal (Britney Spears), Songfic, he is a criminal but I love him, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy1/pseuds/Candy1
Summary: It was a quiet night, which was somewhat unusual when you lived with the most wanted and persecuted gang leader in all of New York City, Ash Lynx. The blonde was asleep, exhausted by the countless books he read that day, while Eiji Okumura watched him. For some reason, he couldn't sleep that night.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Criminal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/676531) by _SourCandy. 



_“He is a hustler, he's no good at all. He is a loser, he's a boom-boom-boom-boom. He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable. He is a sucker with a gun-gun-gun-gun. ”_

It was a quiet night, which was somewhat unusual when you lived with the most wanted and persecuted gang leader in the entire city, Ash Lynx. The blonde was asleep, exhausted by the countless books he read that day, while Eiji Okumura watched him. For some reason, he couldn't sleep that night. In the silence of the room, he got up and went to the bed next to him. It didn't take long for his fingers to caress Ash's golden strands. Anyone who saw him sleeps like that, so peacefully, couldn't imagine how disturbed that soul was. Eiji just wanted to be able to take so much weight off that broken heart.

_“I know you told me I should stay away. I know you said he's just a dog astray-ay. He is a bad boy with a tainted heart And even I know this ain't smart. ”_

To tell the truth, the Japanese felt guilty. He ignored all the recommendations he heard about leaving. Many insisted that he should return home and keep a safe distance from Ash, as staying with him would lead him to a single destination: death. However, his heart didn't allow it. Even though he understood the consequences of his choice and all the risks that path would take him, Eiji decided to stay.

_“But, mama, I'm in love with a criminal and this type of love isn't rational, it's physical. Mamma, please don't cry, I will be all right. All reason aside, I just can't deny, I love that guy. ”_

He wanted to be with Ash, even if it was risky. He wanted to be a support for that someone so hurt, but at the same time, so extraordinary. The American's duality made him extremely cracked. It was as if two types of Ash coexisted in one body. The first was the one he most admired. So resourceful, fearless, and intelligent, with whom he laughed and had fun as a normal young man. The second was impulsive, aggressive, vindictive. Broke. Eiji should fear that side of the blonde, but he also learned to accept the criminal side of the blonde. He understood well why he was in that world and didn't judge him for it. He loved Ash Lynx, whatever side he was presenting at the moment.

_“He is a villain by the devil's law. He is a killer just for fun-fun-fun-fun. That man's a snitch, unpredictable. He's got no conscious, he got none-none-none-none. ”_

In a way, Eiji even felt a little sorry for Ash, since he didn't even have a chance to live a normal life. He was just a child when they put him in hell and in the search for survival, the American had to learn to behave like demons. A well-rounded strategist, an incomparable sniper, an enviable charisma. Thus was born the one that many feared in New York. Even so, the Japanese man wondered how Ash still managed to maintain that mask so well that he wore to always believe that everything would work out.

_“Oh-oh I kno-ow. Should've let go, but no. 'Cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart And even I know this ain't smart. ”_

Eiji's fingers went deep into the blonde's hair and brought her face close to his. The skin so warm, the scent so delicious, the contact so welcoming. Who would have imagined that someone of such beauty could keep so much pain and bitterness within him? The Japanese knew how much Ash's wounds could make everything more fickle and unforeseen. He was also aware that his presence posed a danger to him. They even called him his “Achilles' heel”. What could the brunette do, if all he wanted to do was stay with him?

_“But, mama, I'm in love with a criminal and this type of love isn't rational, it's physical. Mama, please don't cry, I will be all right. All reason aside, I just can't deny, I love that guy ”_

Suddenly, Eiji felt something touch his hair. When he pulled his face away a little, he noticed that Ash was watching him. His ever-so-intense green eyes seemed more serene at that moment. The brunette felt a little shiver, as he had hardly taken this type of initiative. He felt nervous because he didn't know what kind of reaction the American could have. Ash sank his fingers further into the hair on the back of Eiji's neck, which made him bring his face closer to the other's. The Japanese man felt nervous, but everything passed when the other touched his lips softly with his.

_“And he's got my name tattooed on his arm, his lucky charm. So I guess it's okay. He's with me. And we hear people talk (people talk). Trying to make remarks, keep us apart. But I don't even hear. I don't care. ”_

As the skins slowly touched, Eiji tried to maintain some remnant of consciousness. He thought of everything they had already told him:

_"Getting involved with Ash was dangerous."_

_"That isn't a place for someone like you."_

_"You will cause the destruction of Lynx"_

"Screw you all". It was Eiji's last thought that night.

Eiji was aware of all the dangers and challenges that would come towards them. He understood that his life would always be hanging by a thread and that there could be a day when tomorrow wouldn't come. What could he do, anyway? Eiji was in love with a criminal. Death would always be his companion along that path.

_“'Cause, mama, I'm in love with a criminal. And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical. Mama, please don't cry, I will be all right. All reason aside, I just can't deny, I love that g uy. ”_


End file.
